Mitsuki in Alola
by MiraShimmer
Summary: Mitsuki, 22, komme aus Kanto, habe Kanto und Kalos bereist, habe ein Jobangebot an der Trainerschule in Alola bekommen. Der Grund? Mein Cousin Kukui, hat mich als Lehrer von außerhalb vorgeschlagen. Mein Partner Felix, ein Psiana, und ich reisen also nun nach Alola, was uns wohl alles erwarten wird? Lest unsere Geschichte und ihr werdet es erfahren(OC/?) (Tali/Lilly) (Kukui/Burnett
1. Alola! Ein neues Abenteuer?

**Kapitel 1: Alola! Ein neues Abenteuer?**

Ein neuer Tag in Kalos, die letzten Kisten wurden gestern auf die Fähre geladen, jetzt muss ich nur noch meine neue Wohnung in Alola beziehen.

Wenn ich mich kurz vorstellen dürfte:

Mizuki, männlich, 22 Jahre alt, gebürtig aus Kanto, habe Kanto und Kalos bereist und die entsprechenden Orden gesammelt. Mein Partner ist ein männliches Psiana, welches auf den Name Felix hört.

Warum ich nach Alola ziehe wollt ihr wissen?

Tja, ich habe dort ein Angebot als Lehrer an der Trainerschule auf Mele-Mele bekommen (die Bezahlung ist echt gut und ich habe noch ziemlich viel Freizeit!).

Viel weiß ich noch nicht über Alola, aber das kann man ja alles noch lernen. Besonders interessant werden die Begegnungen mit mir unbekannten Pokémon und den Bewohnern Alolas, besonders meinen Schülern.

Falls ich es noch nicht erwähnt hatte: Professor Kukui ist mein Cousin, er war es, der mich dort als Lehrer von außerhalb vorgeschlagen hatte. Ohne mich zu fragen. Einfach so. Die frohe Botschaft hat er mir vor drei Monaten mitgeteilt. Was solls. Ich hab ja eh nichts Besseres zu tun.

Eine kleine Melodie ertönt. Meine Türklingel!

Stimmt ja, mein Vermieter bekommt ja noch den Wohnungsschlüssel. Ein freundlicher Typ, muss man sagen. Nur wenn man die Miete nicht rechtzeitig nicht bezahlt hat, kann er stocksauer werden. Eventuell, aber auch nur vielleicht, spreche ich aus Erfahrung.

Ich öffne ihm die Tür, begrüße ihn kurz und gebe ihm den Schlüssel. Wir verabschieden uns mit einem festen Händedruck. Tränen steigen ihm in die Augen und er zieht mich in eine kurze Umarmung. Man wird ja nicht jeden Tag von einem treuen Mieter verlassen. Felix gibt er ein paar Süßigkeiten speziell für Pokémon.

Nachdem das auch erledigt ist, geht's auf die Fähre und ab nach Alola.

Da die Fährfahrt lange dauert, kann ich mich euch ja noch ein bisschen beschreiben:

Mein Haarschnitt ist ein Undercut, das Deckhaar ist blaugrün gefärbt.

Haselnussbraune Augen werden von vielen, fast unsichtbaren Sommersprossen umrahmt.

Leicht gebräunte Haut schaut unter meinem schwarzen T-Shirt und einer weiß-schwarzen Strickjacke und der ¾ Jeans hervor.

Ohrstecker mit einem durchsichtig schimmernden Stein schmücken meine Ohrläppchen.

Der Hafen von Hauholi City kommt in Sicht. Felix hebt den Kopf, steht auf und streckt sich.

Ihm es gleich tuend, beobachte ich viele Wingulls und einige Pelipper. Und wenn ich nicht komplett blind bin, schwimmt da im Meer ein Mantax!

Nachdem wir anlegten, schnappte ich mir meinen Rucksack und verließ mit Felix in meine Seite gepresst das Schiff. Kukui winkt uns rüber und begrüßt mich mit einer Umarmung und streichelt Felix über den Kopf.

„Es ist schön dich mal in Alola begrüßen zu dürfen! Herzlich Willkommen auf Mele-Mele! Oder wie wir sagen: Alola! Was ist mit deinem Gepäck? Der Rucksack allein kann unmöglich alles sein, was du mitgebracht hast."

„Klar doch! Genauso klar, wie mein Gepäck, das gestern schon von der Umzugsfirma in meine Wohnung gebracht wurde. Ich wollte nicht so viel schleppen müssen. Hat zwar extra gekostet, lohnt sich aber echt! Sag mal, du weißt nicht zufällig wo genau meine neue Wohnung ist? Auskennen tu ich mich nicht wirklich und du weißt ja, wieviel ich mit Karten anfangen kann", erwidere ich mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

„Das hab ich mir irgendwie schon gedacht, also hab ich vorgesorgt. Weil ich selber aber keine Zeit habe, dich in der Stadt herumzuführen, habe ich jemanden mitgebracht. Du erinnerst dich noch an Hala, den Inselkönig von Mele-Mele?"

„Klar doch. Bekomme ich jetzt eine Privattour von ihm?"

„Nicht ganz. Sein Enkel, Tali, wird dich mit der Stadt vertraut machen. Er geht übrigens auch auf die Trainerschule und wird in etwa einem Jahr und ein paar Monaten seinen Abschluss machen, dann wird er nämlich elf Jahre alt."

„In Alola können die Kinder also mit 11 Trainer werden? Das ist ja interessant."

Ein Junge mit grünem Haar kommt auf unsere kleine Gruppe zu.

„Alola, ich bin Tali, der Enkel von Hala, dem Inselkönig. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ich bin Mizuki, ein einfacher Trainer aus Kanto, das ist mein Partner Felix, ein Psiana. Ebenfalls schön dich kennen zu ler-"

„Ein Psiana, wie cool! Darf ich es mal streicheln? Sein Fell glänzt so schön! Wie machst du das? Ist das bei allen Pokémon aus Kanto so?"

„Nein ist es nicht. Und du streichelst Felix ja eh schon, warum also die Frage? Wie ich es schaffe sein Fell so glänzen zu lassen, ist mein Geheimnis, tut mir leid."

Kukui verabschiedet sich und wirf Tali einen kurzen, warnenden Blick zu.

„Wooah, Hilfe!", schreit Tali.

Mit einem kleinen Grinsen erkläre ich ihm, dass Felix sich nicht von jedem streicheln lässt und dann schonmal unerwünschte Menschen und Pokémon mit einer Psychokinese von sich fernhält. Felix schaut mich unschuldig an, ich grinse zurück. Mein Psiana lässt sich halt nicht alles gefallen.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du Felix einfach nicht streichelst, wenn ihr euch besser kennt, darfst du bestimmt mal dran. Aber genug davon, sollst du nicht den Touristenführer spielen? Ich müsste nämlich dringend zu meiner Wohnung ", erinnere ich Tali an seine ursprüngliche Aufgabe.

„Oh, ja. Entschuldige bitte, manchmal vergesse ich sowas halt." Der Junge schaut mich traurigen Blickes an, setzt dann aber ein Lächeln auf und läuft los.

„Ich muss dir unbedingt den Malasada-Laden zeigen! Die Malasadas dort sind die Besten in ganz Alola."

„Was sind denn bitte Malasadas?"

„Du hast noch nie einen Malasada gegessen? Das müssen wir unbedingt mal nachholen! Bei einem Malasada handelt es sich um eine gefüllte Teigtasche. Die Malasadas auf Mele-Mele sind Zucker-Malasadas . Jeder Malasada-Laden hat andere Geschmacksrichtungen. Es gibt sogar eine Fernsehsendung, in der es um Malasadas geht."

Diese Malasadas scheinen ja richtig beliebt zu sein, ich sollte mir später mal einen besorgen. Ob die auch für Pokémon geeignet sind?

„Sind die Malasadas auch für Pokémon geeignet?", frage ich Tali.

„Klar doch, sie sind sehr beliebt als Ausweichlösung von den Pokebohnen, die es hier in Alola traditionell als Pokefutter gibt. Menschen können diese zwar auch essen, sie schmecken aber nicht sonderlich gut für uns", erklärt er.

Wir gehen eine kleine Weile an einer der vermutlichen Hauptstraßen lang und kommen an einem Laden vorbei, auf dessen Schild ein Sabbaione abgebildet ist.

„Es gibt Sabbaione auch in Alola?"

Tali schein in Gedanke versunken zu sein, denn er antwortet nicht. Solange er weiß, wo und wann wir abbiegen müssen, ist alles gut.

Plötzlich bleibt er stehen.

„Wir sind da. Hier ist es." Er zeigt auf einen modernen Wohnblock. Vierter Stock, das ist doch richtig?"

„Ja, das ist es. Vierter Stock." Irritiert von seiner Handlungsweise folge ich ihm in das Innere des Gebäudes. Eine junge Frau mit lilanen Haaren mit einem kleinem Peppeck -ja, ich habe in den drei Monaten meine Hausaufgaben gemacht- kommt uns entgegen. Sie nickt uns einmal kurz zu und geht dann weiter.

Im vierten Stock angekommen, erblicke ich schon meinen neuen Vermieter. Hoffentlich wird das kein Griff ins Klo. Wortlos drückt er mir den Wohnungsschlüssel in die Hand und geht dann. Er murmelt noch sowas wie „Unverschämtes Pack, die jungen Leute haben keine Manieren mehr heutzutage" – oder so ähnlich.

Tali und ich schauen uns an und zucken mit den Schultern, hat wahrscheinlich einen schlechten Tag oder so gehabt. Ich öffne die Wohnungstür und trete ein.

Vor mir liegt ein Gang, von dem einzelne Türen in die verschiedenen Räume gehen.

Als erstes geht's links ins Badezimmer, dann rechts in das Ess- und Wohnzimmer, wieder links in das Schlafzimmer, dann rechts in die Küche und zum Schluss führt eine Tür auf der linken Seite in den Haushaltsraum.

Küche und Wohnzimmer sind miteinander durch eine große Öffnung in der Wand verbunden, von dem Wohnzimmer aus kommt man auf den Balkon, von dem man das Meer sehen kann. Vom Schlafzimmer aus führt eine Tür in das Badezimmer.

Apropos Badezimmer, ich sollte echt mal auf die Toilette, dringend! Tali schicke ich ins Wohnzimmer und verschwinde dann auf dem Klo. Grade noch rechtzeitig!

Überall stehen noch unausgepackte Kartons und unaufgebaute Möbel, Von Waschmaschine, Trockner und Spülmaschine erst gar nicht zu reden.

Ich trete in das Wohnzimmer und finde einen schwebenden Tali vor.

„Hast du versucht Felix zu streicheln? Du weißt doch, was dann passiert!" Ich kann mich vor lachen kaum noch halten. Das ist einfach zu lustig, besonders der Gesichtsausdruck von Tali ist zum Totlachen.

„Nein, ich wollte ihn nicht streicheln! Ehrlich nicht! Ich wollte mit nur hinsetzten und bin gestolpert. Felix hat mich davor bewahrt hinzufallen."

„Ist ja auch egal, Felix, stell doch den Tali bitte auf seine Beine zurück, wir haben noch was vor."

„Was denn?", fragt er neugierig.

„Du musst mir noch den weg zum Rathaus und zur Trainerschule zeigen. Wie soll ich dich denn unterrichten, wenn ich den Weg nicht weiß, hmm? Also los, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag lang Zeit!"

Eigentlich muss er mir den Weg nicht zeigen, ich wäre auch mit durchfragen zum Rathaus und zur Schule gekommen, aber ich will nicht die ganzen Kartons auspacken müssen. Und so kann Felix sich auch mal etwas bewegen.

Tali zeigt mir den Weg zu den gewünschten Zielorten, sowie die Pokecenter, die in Hauholi City und neben der Trainerschule auf Route 1 zu finden sind. Sogar den ungefähren Weg zum Labor von Kukui und beschreibt er mir.

Als es dunkel wird, muss Tali wieder nach Hause, also biete ich an, ihn zu begleiten. Dadurch lerne ich auch Tali's Heimatort kennen. Lili'i ist ein kleines Dorf an Route 1 gelegen, nicht weit von Hauholi City. Vor seiner Haustür verabschieden wir uns und ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Zuhause angekommen mache ich mir und Felix Abendessen, eigentlich sind es nur zwei Malasadas für jeden von uns, aber was solls. Danach ist für uns zwei Schlafenszeit, also gehen wir ins Bett. Ich in meins und Felix in sein neues am Fußende von meinem.

Alola, wir kommen! Morgen früh startet unser neues Leben.


	2. Alola! Ein neues Gesicht

**Alola! Ein neues Gesicht?**

Neun Monate sind mittlerweile vergangen, neun Monate, in dem ich viel Neues kennengelernt und Altes wiederentdeckt habe. Wusstet ihr, dass Rattfratz in Alola ganz anders aussieht als in Kanto?

Die Kinder der Trainerschule waren sehr begeistert davon, dass sie von jemandem unterrichtet werden, der aus einer anderen Region kommt. Mein Unterricht besteht darin, den Kindern die verschiedenen Pokémon zu zeigen, die nicht in Alola heimisch sind. Auch die Unterschiede zwischen Alola-Formen und ihrem Aussehen in anderen Regionen. Aber genug davon, es geht mir gut, meine Haut ist etwas dunkler geworden und ich fühle mich freier. Hier erwartet keiner von mir, dass ich den Champion besiege, weil es keinen gibt. Zur Erklärung:

Meine Eltern hatten leider die Vorstellung davon, den nächsten Champ für Kanto geboren zu haben, also wurde ich mit dem Ziel, Champion von Kanto zu werden, aufgezogen und trat dann mit dem jungen Alter von 10 Jahren meine Reise mit einem Evoli an und ja ihr habt richtig geraten, es war Felix. Nachdem ich die Orden dann endlich nach zwei Jahren hatte, nahm ich die Siegesstraße in Angriff. Kurzum, ich habe es nie bis zum Champ geschafft.

Meine Eltern waren wütend und ich lief von zuhause weg. Ich machte eine zweite Reise zum Trainieren durch Kanto und traf dort auf einen Jungen in meinem Alter, der ein, mir fremd erscheinendes Pokémon, dabei hatte. Er wollte der beste Trainer der Welt mit seinen Käfer-Pokémon werden. Er erzählte mir, dass er nur zu Besuch in Kanto sei, und bald wieder in seine Heimat zurückgehe. Seinen Namen habe ich nie erfahren, nur seine vielen blauen Flecke sind mir in Erinnerung geblieben.

Nach ein paar Monaten Trainings war es soweit; (meine Erzeuger hatten mich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon längst enteignet) ich erfuhr von einer Journalistin von einer Region namens Kalos und dass es dort sehr schön sei. Ich wollte dort im Alter von 14 Jahren neu anfangen und vielleicht mit meinen Kenntnissen aus Kanto mein Geld an einer Trainerschule verdienen.

In Kalos dann passierte es: Felix entwickelte sich. Es war in einem Kampf gegen ein junges Mädchen namens Serena, eine gute Freundin, die wie ich auch, für den Professor forschte. Ihr Spezialgebiet war die Mega-Entwicklung, meines war die Verbreitung von bestimmten Spezies der Pokémon. Man kannte sich also, war aber nicht wirklich befreundet.

Ich reiste für 2 ½ Jahre in der Region umher, trainierte und forschte für den Professor. Als ich dann mit 16 ½ auch anfing die Arenen zu besiegen, verdiente ich auch etwas mehr Geld. Dank meines Trainerpasses war die Unterkunft in den Pokecentern kostenlos und ich konnte mich mit Trainerkämpfen über Wasser halten. Professor Platan gab mir einen Mega-Schlüsselstein als Geschenk zu meinem 18. Geburtstag, nachdem ich LeBelle, ein Mitglied der internationalen Polizei, etwas unter die Arme gegriffen hatte. Es gab dort einige Probleme mit Team Flare, einem Haufen von arroganten, nervigen und durchgeknallten Menschen, die alle einen schrecklichen Modegeschmack teilen. Mit 19 fing ich dann an, in der Trainerschule in Nouvaria City zu arbeiten. Mit 21 bekam ich dann einen Anruf von Kukui, der sich als mein Cousin herausstellte und wir begannen uns zu verstehen. Den Rest kennt ihr ja.

In meiner Zeit in Kalos, habe ich eine neue Familie bekommen: Professor Platan, seine Assistenten Sina und Dexio und Valerie, eine Arenaleiterin, die mit Pokémon vom Typ Fee kämpft. Der Professor ist wie ein großer Bruder oder ein Vater für mich geworden, Sina und Dexio sind wie meine kleinen Geschwister und Valerie ist wie meine Zwillingsschwester geworden.

Eigentlich sollte ich heute meine Klasse wie immer unterrichten, aber ein Anruf von Kukui kam mir dazwischen. Anscheinend hat seine Frau Professor Burnett ein Mädchen namens Lilly am Strand gefunden und sie bei meinem lieben Cousin untergebracht. Da er aber viel Arbeit vor sich liegen hat, darf ich mich jetzt um sie kümmern. Das bringt uns zu meiner jetzigen Situation:

Meinem Boss erklären, dass ich nicht kommen kann, weil ich plötzlich Babysitten muss. Oder wie ich es ausdrücke: „Private Probleme, ich kann heute leider nicht zur Arbeit kommen. Die Kinder sollen sich damit beschäftigen, was sie an Unterschieden zwischen den Pokémon aus Kanto und denen aus Alola gelernt haben. Dann 3er bis 4er Gruppen bilde, sich ein Pokémon aussuchen, was eine Alola-Form hat und dann über die Unterschiede ein Referat vorbereiten."

Hoffentlich reicht das. Die Direktorin wünscht mir noch viel Glück und legt dann genervt auf. Dafür schuldet Kukui mir noch was. Am besten wäre eine Tüte voll Bitter-Malasadas, meine Lieblingssorte.

Ratlos schaue ich Lilly an und frage, was wir machen sollen.

„Shpn", murmelt sie so leise, dass ich es fast überhört hatte. Wie kann man nur so leise reden? „Du musst schon lauter und deutlicher reden, wenn du möchtest, dass ich dich verstehe, okay?"

„Shoppen."

Wow, das Kind ist ja richtig gesprächsfreudig, hoffentlich ändert sich das bald.

„Shoppen sagst du? Wie wäre es dann mit der Boutique in Hauholi City, die haben da viele Klamotten. Ich würde allerdings eher zu dem Laden gehen, der nicht in der Shopping Mall ist. Die Boutique dort ist nämlich schweineteuer, da kostet ein Rucksack bestimmt ne halbe Million Pokedollar! Also, ab nach Hauholi City?"

Lilly nickt nur mit dem Kopf und steckt ihr Pokémon Wölkchen in ihre Tasche.

„Warum schickst du dein Pokémon nicht einfach in seinen Ball? Das wäre doch bestimmt viel angenehmer, als in der Tasche ausharren zu müssen."

Also ehrlich jetzt, das ist doch auch nicht gut für Wölkchen, wenn es die ganze Zeit dort drinnen ist. Da kann ich verstehen, dass es jede Sekunde in Freiheit genießt.

Sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern und zieht sich ihre Schuhe und Jacke an. Meine Füße stecken noch in meinen Schuhen und eine Jacke brauch ich nicht, ist doch eh warm genug.

Gemeinsam gehen wir nach Hauholi City und kaufen dort ein paar neue Klamotten für Lilly. Eher gesagt, ich kaufe ein paar neue Klamotten für Lilly. Weshalb auch immer, kann sie sich nicht entscheiden, also hab' ich angefangen, ein paar Shirts, Hosen, Kleider und die passenden Hüte auszusuchen. Es gab keinen Einspruch, also wurden ein Paar helle ¾ Jeans und 3 weiße T-Shirts mit einem leichten, kaum zu sehendem Blütenmuster und ein weißes Kleid, sowie ein weißer Hut mit weiter Krempe gekauft. Tüten schleppen durfte ich. Mit Ausnahme des Hutes, den hat sie gleich aufbehalten.

Wieder beim Haus von Kukui angekommen, wurden wir schon fröhlich von Wuffels und Professor Burnett begrüßt: „Lilly, meine liebe, wie geht es dir? Wie ich sehe warst du mit Mizuki einkaufen? Das ist ja schön! Was habt ihr denn alles besorgt?"

„Klamotten."

Ganz ehrlich, Lilly nervt mich. Wie kann man nur so still sein! Während unseres Trips hat sie weniger als fünf Worte gesagt! Fünf verdammte Worte! Klar, sie kennt uns alle nicht sonderlich gut und auch noch nicht lange, aber etwas offener kann man schon sein, oder etwa nicht?

Wenigstens kann ich jetzt wieder gehen, ich wollte noch ein paar Berichte über die Pokémon hier schreiben und diese dann an Professor Platan schicken. Ich hatte ihm versprochen Daten von den Pokémon aus Alola zu schicken um deren Verbreitung mit denen aus anderen Regionen abzugleichen und so weiter.

„Mizuki, bleibst du noch zum Mittagessen? Ich war grade dabei, alles vorzubereiten. Wenn du willst können du und Lilly mir ja helfen."

Wie Burnett es schafft immer so fröhlich zu sein, ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich wäre bei dieser Stummheit von dem Mädchen schon längst an die Decke gegangen. Natürlich nur innerlich. Man sollte Kinder niemals anbrüllen, weil sie leise oder schüchtern sind. Es ist halt frustrierend wenn dein Gegenüber keinen Finger rührt, um eine Konversation am Laufen zu halten.

„Klar bleib ich noch gerne zum Essen, ich kann dir beim Zubereiten vom Fisch helfen. Lilly, wie wär's, wenn du den Reis wäscht?, hm? Dann kann Burnett das Gemüse schneiden und das Wasser aufsetzen."

Wenigstens hab ich dem Professor kein Datum genannt, wann ich diesmal die Berichte schicken werde, also kann man noch ein bisschen bleiben.

Lilly nickt einfach nur und geht in Richtung Küchenzeile. Dieses Kind treibt mich noch zur Weißglut. Ich mein, seine Ruhe zu haben und nicht immer jede Minute eine neue Frage beantworten zu müssen, ist ja schön und gut, aber irgendwie mag ich es mehr, wenn geredet wird.

Während ich also nun den Fisch auseinandernehme, fragt mich Burnett, wie es denn so in Kalos aussieht und wie das Wetter dort so ist. Ich denke mal, sie möchte, dass Lilly ein bisschen auftaut und ich soll den ersten Schritt machen. Also gut:

„In Kalos ist es etwas kälter als in Alola, besonders in Winter. Es gibt sogar eine Stadt, in der das ganze Jahr über Schnee liegt. Die größte Stadt in Kalos ist Illumina-City, sie liegt in der Mitte der Region. Ihr Wahrzeichen ist der Prismaturm, in der Mitte der Stadt. Es gibt in Kalos auch viele kleinere Dörfer und viel Landschaft. Wenn man mal nach Kalos geht, sollte man unbedingt im Kampfschloss auf Route 7 vorbeischauen. Dort kann man sich als Trainer verschiedene Ränke erkämpfen. Der niedrigste ist Baron, der Höchste lautet Großherzog. Es gibt auch anstatt einem einzigen Pokedex, ganze drei Stück."

Ich erzähle noch ein bisschen von meiner Zeit in Kalos und verabschiede mich dann nach dem Essen, winke Burnett und Lilly zu und verschwinde dann in Richtung Hauholi City. Die Berichte warten noch auf mich.

Zuhause lasse begegnet mir Felix, ich hatte ihn nicht mit zum Babysitten mitgenommen, er hätte sich nur gelangweilt.

Mein Psiana blickt mich beleidigt an.

„Was denn? Sag mir nicht, dass du mitkommen wolltest, du schläfst doch sonst auch immer, wenn ich unterrichte" Ein kurzer Lacher kommt über meine Lippen und mein Körper vibriert etwas.

„Im Ernst jetzt Felix, das ist ja mal was ganz neues, dass ich das noch erleben darf, wie herrlich" Vor Lachen kann ich mich kaum noch halten und ernte nur beleidigte Blicke von Felix. Jetzt halte ich es nicht mehr aus! Lauter werdend lache ich los und halte mir meinen Bauch, sogar meine Mundwinkel tun vom ständigen Grinsen schon weh!

„Du fragst mich nie, du handelst immer zu voreilig, krieg das mal in den Griff, du Mensch", ertönt Felix' Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Zur Erklärung: Felix ist ein Psiana, ein Psycho-Pokémon und kann daher telepathisch kommunizieren, allerdings tut er das nur mit mir, denke ich.

„Dann musst du was sagen! Ich will dich nicht jeden Morgen fragen müssen, ob du mit zur Schule willst. Und außerdem magst du doch keine Kinder, warum willst du also babysitten?"

Ich werde aus meinem Pokémon echt nicht schlau, erst mag er keine Kinder und dann will er plötzlich freiwillig auf eines aufpassen?

„Kukui und Burnett haben das Menschenkind bei sich aufgenommen, obwohl sie sie nicht kannten. Das Mädchen ist etwas Besonderes, ich wollte sie halt mal kennenlernen. Aber du musst ja einfach so aus dem Haus stürzen und mich hier zurücklassen."

„Besonders, ja, das ist sie. Kriegt die Zähne beim Sprechen nicht auseinander, wenn sie überhaupt mal was sagt. Viel hättest du da nicht kennenlernen können, auch mit deiner Telepathie nicht. Hoffentlich wird das bald mal besser, ich will nämlich mit ihr vernünftig reden können, anstatt immer nur Fragen stellen zu müssen und dann ein einziges Wort als Antwort zu bekommen. Weißt du überhaupt, wie frustrierend das ist? Ich musste mich die ganze Zeit davon abhalten, die Kleine an den Schultern zu packen und sie zu fragen, was ihr Problem ist."

„Nicht jeder von euch Menschen redet gerne so verdammt viel wie du und dieser grünhaarige Junge."

„Erstens, sein Name ist Tali. Zweitens, ja du hast Recht, aber du weißt, was ich meine. So wenig zu reden ist doch bestimmt ungesund. Ich wette mit dir, dass sie all ihre Emotionen in sich reinfrisst und denkt, dass sie ein Laster für ihre Umwelt ist."

„Du magst sie, nicht wahr? Verschlossene Menschen haben es dir schon immer angetan. Pass auf, dass du sie und dich nicht verletzt, du weißt, wie es das letzte Mal ausgegangen ist."

Keine Sorge Felix, ich bin mir im Klaren, was ich sagen kann und was nicht. Es wird bestimmt nicht so wie letztes Mal passieren. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde sie knacken und ihr helfen, koste es, was es wolle."


	3. Alola! Das Abenteuer beginnt!

Alola! Das Abenteuer beginnt!

Drei Monate später:

Heute war Talis großer Tag, zumindest sollte er das sein. Sein 11. Geburtstag und der Beginn seiner Trainerkarriere. Es war halb Mele-Mele zur Feier eingeladen, die ganze Abschlussklasse, Kukui und Burnett, Lilly und auch Felix und ich. In den letzten drei Monaten hat Tali mich öfters nach Hause begleitet, um mir beim Training von Felix zuzusehen, damit er sich auf seine Zeit als Trainer vorbereiten kann. Warum er nicht einfach seinem Großvater, dem Inselkönig zugesehen hat, wollte er mir nicht erzählen.

Nachdem wir unsere beiden Lieblingsprofessoren und Lilly abgeholt hatten, gingen wir gemeinsam nach Lili'i, um Tali zu gratulieren.

„Mitsuki-Sensei! Professor Kukui, Professor Burnett! Und sogar Lilly ist gekommen! Danke, dass ihr hier seid, ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar ich bin, euch hier zu sehen! Ich bin ja so aufgeregt, ich konnte mich noch nicht entscheiden, welches Pokémon soll ich denn nur nehmen?"

Während Tali sich im Tagträumen übte, machte sich Felix bemerkbar und verpasste ihm einen kleinen Stoß. Dieses kleine Ritual ist eine Art der Begrüßung zwischen den beiden geworden.

„Felix! Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht begrüßt, oder? Es tut mir wirklich außerordentlich Leid. Dafür hast du bei mir Malasadas gut, okay?"

Felix nickte einfach nur und schon war's vergessen. Plötzlich ertönte ein Handyklingeln. Wir suchten alle sofort nach unseren Geräten, doch bis auf bei Burnett klingelte es bei niemandem. Sie entschuldigte sich für einen kurzen Moment und ging ran.

„Ich kann Op-, ich meine den Inselkönig, noch nirgendwo sehen, wisst ihr wo er sich aufhält? Die Zeremonie kann nicht ohne ihn anfangen. Ich suche ihn schon die ganze Zeit." Talis Augen wurden etwas wässerig und seine Stimme versagte fast.

„Keine Sorge Tali, ich habe ein paar Vermutungen, wo er sein könnte, aber wir werden uns aufteilen müssen, um ihn zu finden. Lilly, du willst doch sowieso zu den Ruinen des Krieges, nicht wahr? Dann nimm Mitsuki mit, Burnett und ich werden auf Route 1 nachsehen. Tali, du bleibst am Besten hier, falls Hala wieder auftaucht. Wenn das passiert, kannst du uns Bescheid geben, dann können wir rechtzeitig wieder zurückkommen", schlug Kukui vor.

„Das hört sich gut an, Tali, Ich verspreche dir, er wird rechtzeitig auftauchen", unterstützte Burnett ihren Ehemann.

„Okay, lass es uns so machen, danke Leute." Tali fing wieder an zu lächeln und hatte etwas seiner üblichen Fröhlichkeit zurückgewonnen.

Lilly ging schonmal voraus, ich wollte eigentlich direkt hinterhergehen, aber trotzdem Tali nicht alleine lassen.

‚Felix, kannst du bei ihm bleiben, ich würde ihn ungerne alleine lassen, aber Lilly noch weniger, okay?'

‚Ist schon gut, ich bleibe hier, falls was passiert, ruf nach mir.'

„Tali? Felix wird bei dir bleiben, okay? Es wird alles gut werden, vertrau mir! Wir werden deinen Opa schon finden. Wenn was ist, dann sag's Felix, er kann dir helfen."

Ich umarmte den Jungen kurz und strich ihm beruhigend über's Haar.

„Ich will nicht, dass er mich auch noch im Stich lässt, wie mein Vater. Opa ist meine einzige Familie, die ich hier noch habe, bitte findet ihn!" Er fing an zu zittern und eine Träne rollte ihm über die Wange. „Bitte Mitsuki-Sensei, bitte!"

‚Ohje, ohje, Felix, du kriegst ihn doch wieder hin, oder? Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit weinenden Kindern machen soll.'

Felix schaute mich nur einmal skeptisch an und strich dann um Talis Beine, um ihn zu beruhigen. ‚Wer von uns arbeitet nochmal mit Kindern?', kam dann schlussendlich von ihm zurück.

‚Ja, ja, ich dich auch. Pass auf ihn auf.'

„Tali? Du bist ein großer Junge und beginnst deine Trainerkarriere heute, du musst also nicht mehr weinen, okay? Wir finden deinen Opa und du kümmerst dich mit Felix um deine Gäste, klingt doch gut, nicht?"

Nachdem er sich von mir gelöst hatte, gab ich ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und verschwand in Richtung Ruinen des Krieges, um Lilly nicht allein zu lassen.

Kaum dass ich das Mädchen eingeholt hatte, bracht Cosmog, oder wie Lilly es nennt, Wölkchen, aus ihrer Tasche und schwebte auf die Brücke. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sah die nicht grade so aus, als würde sie noch lange hängen.

„Lilly! Ich dachte Cosmog kann nicht aus der Tasche ausbrechen!"

Grade als sie antworten wollte, stürzten einige Habitaks auf das wehrlose Cosmog und griffen es an. Lilly war starr vor Schreck und brachte nur ein paar Silben über die Lippen: „Mitsuki, rette Wölkchen."

Sofort lief ich auf die Brücke und musste mich schnell am Geländer festhalten. Ich kam nur langsam voran. Als ich endlich Cosmog erreichte, hatte dieses schon viel Schaden einstecken müssen. Da Felix noch bei Tali war, musste ich Cosmog alleine von dieser Brücke runterschaffen. Über das Pokémon gebeugt, wagte ich einen Blick nach unten. Einen Blick zu viel. Genauso wie Lilly erstarrte ich zu Stein und konnte mich vor Angst nicht bewegen. Cosmog bemerkte dies, und setzte eine sonderbare Art von Kraftwelle ein, die die Brücke zerstörte. Wir fielen gemeinsam in die Schlucht, Meter um Meter ging es hinab. In der letzten Sekunde spürte ich einen starken Luftzug und schon saß ich neben Lilly vor dem Abgrund. Neben mir schwebte ein gelbes, vogelartiges Wesen, vermutlich ein Pokémon.

„Kapu-Riki! Ich bin dir ja so Dankbar! Dankeschön!", rief Lilly und schloss das müde Cosmog in ihre Arme. ‚Kapu-Riki, also? Muss 'ne Art legendäres Pokémon sein, so wie Lilly mit ihm spricht.'

„Dein Name ist Kapu-Riki, richtig?"

Es krähte einmal: „Riki! Kikii!"

„Hab vielen Dank, dass du dieses Cosmog und mich gerettet hast."

Und schon war es mit einem weiteren Schrei verschwunden.

„Lilly, alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Ja, alles ist gut."

„Wirklich? Du bist ziemlich blass."

„Wie gesagt, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Lass uns zurückkehren, Hala schein nicht hier zu sein."

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte ich ein Funkeln. Es waren zwei Steine, die im Sonnenlicht glitzerten. Sie mussten Lilly gehören und aus ihrer Tasche gefallen sein.

„Hier, deine Steine. Sie müssen aus deiner Tasche gefallen sein, als Cosmog entschlüpft ist."

„Das kann nicht sein, ich hab solche Steine noch nie gesehen, sicher, dass sie aus meiner Tasche gefallen sind?"

„Nun, sie lagen hier auf dem Boden in der Nähe von deiner Tasche. Wie wär's, wenn jeder von uns einen als Andenken an den heutigen Tag mitnimmt? Dann können wir uns immer an das erinnern, was heute passiert ist und noch passieren wird."

Lilly sah aus, als wenn sie mit sich kämpfen müsste, willigte dann aber doch ein.

Gemeinsam gingen wir mit unseren neuen Andenke zurück nach Lili'i.

Dort erwartete mich schon ein besorgter Felix und ein Tali, von dem nichts zu sehen war.

‚Wo ist denn Tali? Muss er mal?', fragte ich Felix per Gedankenaustausch.

‚Hala ist wieder da, du hast ihn knapp verpasst. Aber viel wichtiger: Du warst in Gefahr, oder? Du hättest mich rufen sollen!'

‚Beruhig dich, Felix! Es ist doch alles gut gegangen, ein Pokémon namens Kapu-Riki hat mich und Cosmog gerettet, als wir in eine Schlucht gestürzt sind.'

Felix drehte sich nur beleidigt weg und wollte mir nicht mehr zuhören.

‚Felix, es tut mir Leid, wirklich. Du hast Recht, ich hätte dich rufen sollen. Entschuldige.'

‚Entschuldigung angenommen, aber ich hab eine große Portion Malasadas bei dir gut, verstanden?'

‚Klar doch, mein allerliebster Felix.'

Lilly sah Felix und mich mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Wieso starrt ihr beiden euch so sehr an? Lest ihr eure Gedanken, oder was?"

„Nein, tun wir nicht, wir mögen es nur, und gegenseitig anzustarren, besonders nachdem einer von uns weg war."

„Ookay"

‚Anscheinend kann sie keinen Sarkasmus erkennen, aber so ist's auch gut. Muss ja nicht jeder wissen, dass wir uns telepathisch unterhalten können.'

Wir begaben uns zum Schauplatz der Handlung, besser gesagt, der Mitte von Lili'i, die von einer großen Holzplattform, für's Kämpfen geeignet, gekennzeichnet war.

Es waren alle Anwesenden dort, Tali und Hala standen auf dem Holz. Kaum hatten die beiden uns erblickt, kam Hala auf uns zu und fragt, ob alles bei uns in Ordnung sei, da er Kapu-Riki gesehen habe. Lilly berichtete von den Ereignissen, die eben passiert waren, und entschuldigte sich bei Hala für das Zerstören der Brücke.

„Hmm, wenn das so ist." Hala dachte angestrengt nach und rief dann Kukui zur Hilfe. Die beiden flüsterten gehetzt hin und her und nickten sich dann zu.

„Lilly, Mitsuki, war haltet ihr davon auch ein Pokémon zu bekommen und Alola zu bereisen? Natürlich ist mir klar, dass du schon ein Trainer bist, Mitsuki, aber du hast die Inselwanderschaft, bei der man viele Prüfungen auf Alola bestehen muss, noch nicht hinter dir. Und du Lilly, musst diese nicht machen, wenn du willst, es gibt viele andere Möglichkeiten, als Trainer Alola zu bereisen. Außerdem kannst du dann Wölkchen besser beschützen, falls etwas passiert und keiner von uns in deiner Nähe ist, um zu helfen. Und, was sagt ihr?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht, ich hab ja schon Felix und meinen Job als Lehrer an der Trainerschule will ich auch nicht verlieren. Obwohl ein neues Abenteuer nicht schlecht klingt. Was meinst du Felix?"

‚Von mir aus, aber bitte kein Desaster, so wie damals in Kalos mit irgendeiner Ultimativen Waffe, die die Welt zerstören soll.'

‚Das kann ich nicht versprechen, wir können aber versuchen und aus solchen Angelegenheiten diesmal rauszuhalten.'

„Kukui, wie wäre das mit meinem Job zu regeln? Kann ich immer noch als Lehrer arbeiten, wenn ich auf Inselwanderschaft bin?"

„Klar doch! Du gibst ja sowieso nur an bestimmten Tagen in der Woche Unterricht und am Wochenende ist keine Schule. Und für die Schüler wird es doch nur besser, wenn du ihnen vieles von deiner momentanen Reise erzählen kannst."

Ich war überzeugt und willigte ein, diese ominöse Inselwanderschaft zu machen. Lilly war auch zu einem Ergebnis gekommen und willigte schließlich auch ein, unter der Bedingung, dass sie nicht die Inselwanderschaft machen müsse.

„Nun denn, es ist Zeit, dass die Trainer sich ihr Pokémon aussuchen. Tali, du darfst anfangen, dann kommt Lilly und danach Mitsuki, da er schon ein Pokémon hat."

Alle waren mit dieser Reihenfolge zufrieden und es ging los.

„Dann kommt heraus, meine Kleinen!", rief Hala und warf drei Pokebälle in die Luft.

„Das like Pokémon ist Bauz, vom Typen Pflanze/Flug. Das mittlere Pokémon ist Flamiau, vom Typen Feuer. Das Pokémon rechts ist Robball, vom Typen Wasser. Tali, du fängst an, wähle deinen Partner!"

„Ich wähle…..Welches soll ich nur nehmen, die sehen alle stark aus. Ich glaube, ich nehme Bauz, es sieht nämlich nicht nur stark aus, sondern ist auch noch voll cool."

„Gute Wahl, Tali. Jetzt werden wir sehen, ob Bauz dich auch auserwählt hat, erst dann wird eure Partnerschaft komplett."

Bauz flog fröhlich in die Arme von Tali, der überglücklich strahlte und sein neues Pokémon fast zu Tode knuddelte.

„Lilly, du bist dran. Wähle weise und lass dich nicht von den anderen beirren."

Lilly stand zwischen den übrigen Pokémon und war angestrengt am Nachdenken.

„Lilly, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, hör einfach auf dein Bauchgefühl!", rief ich ihr zu. Ich hatte die leise Vorahnung, dass ich der Grund war, warum sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte.

„Okay, ist gut. Dann nehme ich dich, Robball."

„Robball, wählst du auch Lilly als dein Partner?", fragte Hala erneut.

Es war eine Sache von ein paar Millisekunden, die das Robball brauchte, um sich auf Lilly zu schmeißen und sich an sie zu kuscheln. Lilly lächelte und drückte Robball an sich.

„Mitsuki, da du keine andere Wahl hast als Flamiau, frage ich dich: Willst du Flamiau in dein Team aufnehmen?"

Ich antwortete wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Aber klar doch, man begegnet ja nicht jeden Tag so einem cleveren Pokémon." Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin und es legte mir mit ungläubigen Blick mein Handy in meine ausgestreckte Hand.

„Es sieht so aus, als wenn du gut mit Flamiau klarkommen würdest. Also, Flamiau, willst du dich Mitsuki anschließen und gemeinsam mit ihm reisen?"

Flamiau schnupperte an meiner anderen Hand, strich mit seinem Kopf an ihr und ließ sich von mir streicheln.

„Dann ist es beschlossen! Tali, Lilly, ihr seid von heute an offiziell Trainer, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Mitsuki, du wirst dich ab heute auf die Inselwanderschaft begeben, genauso wie Tali hier. Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück. Lilly, auch wenn du nicht die Inselwanderschaft in Angriff nimmst, so kannst du trotzdem eine starke Trainerin werden. Wenn du Tipps beim Training deiner Pokémon brauchst, kannst du einfach Kukui, Mitsuki oder auch mich um Hilfe bitten."

Kukui händigte Tali seinen Trainerpass und sein Inselwanderschaftsabzeichen aus, sowie ein schwarzes Armband.

Als Hala uns alle zum morgigen Fest in Lili'i einladen wollte, entdeckte er die Glitzersteine von mir und Lilly.

„Was sehen meine müden Augen denn da? Dieses Funkeln kenne ich doch! Wäret ihr beiden so lieb und würdet mir die Steine überlassen? Ihr bekommt sie zum Fest morgen wieder zurück."

Es war für uns in Ordnung, besonders, weil wir die Steine nur als Andenken mitgenommen hatten, unsere neuen Pokémon uns aber auch an diesen Abend zurückerinnern würden. Außerdem bekämen wir sie ja morgen wieder.

Als die Professoren, Lilly und ich mit unseren Pokémon wieder nach Hause gehen wollten, hielt Tali uns auf: „Mitsuki, Lilly, was haltet ihr von ein paar Kämpfen, um unsere neuen Pokémon auszuprobieren? Kommt schon, ich will unbedingt mal mit Bauz kämpfen!"

Da Flamiau nicht so aussah, als wenn es kämpfen wolle, beschlossen Tali und Lilly gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Lilly sollte von mir Hilfe bekommen, da sie noch nicht wirklich Erfahrungen als Trainer gemacht hatte. Nachdem Hala den Kämpfern die Attacken ihrer Pokémon erklärt hatte, wurde Kukui als Schiedsrichter ausgewählt. Wie vor jedem Kampf, erklärte er die Regeln: „Beider Trainer dürfen nur ein Pokémon einsetzen. Das Pokémon, das als erstes K.O. geht, hat verloren. Trainer, macht euch bereit! Der Kampf beginnt!"

Lilly VS Tali

Lilly setzte ihr neues Robball ein und Tali benutzte sein Bauz.

Er war der erste, der anfing und Bauz die Attacke Blattwerk befahl. Ich riet Lilly ihr Pokémon ausweichen zu lassen und dann mit Pfund zurückzuschlagen. Leider war Talis Bauz zu schnell in konnte Robball Schaden hinzufügen, wurde dann jedoch von Robballs Pfund erwischt.

„Lass es mit Aquaknarre angreifen und die Sicht von Bauz blenden, dann kannst du mit Pfund nochmal angreifen", schlug ich vor.

„So machen wir's, hast du gehört, was Mitsuki gesagt hat, Robball?"

„Los, nochmal Bauz, genauso wie eben!", rief Tali und beachtete uns nicht.

Robball griff an und schoss Bauz eine Aquaknarre ins Gesicht und verpasste ihm gleich mit Pfund noch eine.

„Jetzt Bauz, Tackle!"

Bauz schoss auf Robball zu, welches, trotz Lillys Rufen, nicht auswich und getroffen zu Boden sank. Es war K.O..

„Robball kann nicht mehr weiterkämpfen, Bauz und Tali gewinnen!", beendete Kukui den Kampf. Wir gratulierten Tali zu seinem wohlverdienten Sieg und verabschiedeten uns.

Die Professoren gingen schon nach Hause, während Lilly und ich noch einmal im Pokecenter vorbeischauten, um ihr Robball heilen zu lassen.

Von dort aus brachte ich sie noch zum Labor zurück und ging mit einem neuen Pokémon in meinem Team in meine Wohnung.

Dort angekommen ließ ich Flamiau aus seinem Pokeball und gab ihm einen Malasada zum Probieren. Anscheinend schmeckte es ihm und ich gab Felix auch seine Portion. Für mich blieb noch ein Malasada übrig, den ich mir mit Flamiau teilte.

Ich benutzte meinen alten Pokedex aus Kalos, um das Geschlecht meines Flamiaus zu bestimmen, es war männlich.

„Weißt du was Flamiau, ich denke, ich werde dich James nennen, du erinnerst mich an einen cleveren und oft Streiche spielenden Charakter aus einem Buch, der so hieß. Was hältst du davon?"

Es hatte nichts dagegen und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Na dann James, Felix und ich heißen dich herzlich in unserer Familie willkommen. Hoffentlich werden wir viel Spaß zusammen haben."

Team-Update:

Mitsuki:

Felix (Psiana, männlich)

James (Flamiau, männlich)

Lilly:

Robball (weiblich)

Tali:

Bauz (männlich)

Vielen Dank für's Lesen und lasst gerne etwas (konstruktive) Kritik zurück, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen. Auf meinem Profil ist ein Link, der euch zu meinem Instagram-Account führt, auf dem ein Bild von Mitsuki zu sehen ist.

Bis bald und tschüss!

Mira


	4. Alola! Festlichkeiten sind zum Kämpfen d

Alola! Festlichkeiten sind zum Kämpfen da!

**3rd POV**

Es war ein schöner Morgen und Mitsuki wurde nach dem gestrigen Fest nicht von seinem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen, sondern ein gewisses Flamiau machte es sich zur Aufgabe, seinen neuen Trainer zu wecken. Doch wie weckt man einen Menschen, der tief und fest schläft?

Die Antwort ist einfach:

Kopfnüsse!

Kurzerhand rammte James seinen Kopf gegen den von Mitsuki.

„Au, au, spinnst du? Man weckt doch niemanden einfach so mit ‚ner Kopfnuss!", murmelte Mitsuki schlaftrunken und drehte sich erneut um. „Mach das nicht nochmal, verstanden? Ich will noch ein bisschen schlafen, im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich schon etwas älter."

Doch James wollte davon nichts hören und zog Mitsuki mit neuem Eifer die Decke weg.

„Was machst du denn jetzt schon wieder? Lass mich doch einfach schlafen!" Mitsuki nahm James in den Arm und wickelte sich erneut in die Decke ein, in der Hoffnung, noch ein paar Stunden schlafen zu können.

Felix, geweckt von dem Lärm, hob genervt die Decke hoch und ließ sie außerhalb von Mitsukis Reichweite schweben.

Von der plötzlichen Kälte empört, fragte sich Mitsuki, wann sein Pokémon sich mit dem Feind verbündet hatte.

Lustlos rollte er sich aus dem Bett, stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab und grummelte mit tiefer Stimme: „Jetzt muss ich wegen euch auch noch aufstehen", er kratzte sich am Bart, „Felix pack die Decke wieder auf's Bett, ich bin ja schon aufgestanden. James geh schonmal in die Küche, so wie du durch die Wohnung gestern gefegt bist, kennst du dich bestimmt schon längst aus. Felix wird dir mit deinem Futter helfen, ich komm in 10 Minuten dazu." Immer noch schläfrig, gähnte Mitsuki und schleppte sich in Bad. Eine schnelle Dusche und eine Rasur später, war er schon viel aufgeweckter und ging mit neuer Frische in die Küche.

Was ihn dort erwartete, war unglaublich.

Felix und James hatten ihr Futter und vertilgten es genüsslich und auch noch gesittet! Und auf dem Tisch stand sogar schon eine Tasse frisch aufgebrühter Kaffee und ein paar Tsitrubeeren.

Absolut starr vor Staunen schaffte Mitsuki es, sich doch zum Sitzen zu bringen und probierte vorsichtig von dem Kaffee.

„Das gibt's doch nicht, Felix, was hab' ich verpasst? Ist irgendein Geburtstag heute? Irgendwas wichtiges zum Feiern? Egal was es ist, ich danke dir", sprach er voller Staunen und nippte weiter an dem heißen Kaffee, „Du hast sogar den Kaffee perfekt zubereitet, was erweist mir die Ehre, du machst doch sonst nicht Frühstück?"

Felix hob seinen Kopf, wischte ein paar Krümel an seinem Maul mit der Pfote weg und nickte in Richtung James. Per Telepathie sprach er zu Mitsuki: ‚Ich dachte, wenn wir schon einen neuen Begleiter bei uns aufnehmen, warum nicht ordentlich und ungehetzt frühstücken? Ich hatte Zeit sowie Lust dazu, also lass mich doch mal hin und wieder Frühstück machen.' Felix wendete sich wieder seinem Essen zu und fraß gemütlich weiter, während James sein Futter hastig verschlang. Mitsuki bemerkte dies und wollte ihn hochheben, doch James war schneller, drehte sich um und fauchte seinen Trainer an.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände und beruhigte sein Flamiau wieder: „Alles gut James, alles gut! Niemand hier wird dir dein Essen wegnehmen, ich wollte dich lediglich daran hindern, zu viel auf einmal zu verschlingen. Iss etwas langsamer, dann wirst du auch satt."

Mitsukis beruhigende Stimme schien bei James zu wirken und ließ in zu sich kommen. Entschuldigend stieß er sachte mit seinem Kopf gegen Mitsukis Beine und maunzte kleinlaut.

Mitsuki konnte gegen dieses kleine Bündel warmen Fells nicht wiederstehen und hob James hoch. „Weißt du was? Wir zwei werden heute trainieren! Dann kannst du den anderen heute Abend beim Fest zeigen, was du alles schon gelernt hast! Felix kann dir bestimmt beim Bewegen helfen und dir einiges zeigen. Was ist? Hast du Lust?", fragte er James. Dieser maunzte zustimmend und sprang aus Mitsukis Armen. Auf dem Boden sprang er von Seite zu Seite und rannte im Kreis, bis ihm schwindelig wurde und umkippte.

Mitsuki entwich ein kurzes Lachen und er setzte das Flamiau wieder aufrecht hin. „Jetzt mal langsam, du hast noch nicht aufgegessen, genauso wenig wie Felix und ich. Außerdem muss ich mich noch umziehen, mit einem Bademantel kann ich doch nicht vor die Tür treten. Und dich und Felix habe ich auch noch nicht gebürstet."

Etwas später standen Felix und James sich auf einem Trainingsplatz gegenüber. James sollte seine Schnelligkeit, sowie die Stärke seines Tackles erhöhen. Mitsuki ließ ihn dazu immer wieder Felix angreifen, der ausweichen sollte. „Noch zehnmal, dann machen wir eine Pause und gehen danach eine halbe Stunde lang joggen.", rief Mitsuki, der von seinem eigenen Training erschöpft war. Alle drei atmeten schwer und waren mit Dreck und Schweiß bedeckt. James und Felix wiederholten ihre Übung und Mitsuki überprüfte ihre Bewegungen.

„Das sieht sehr gut aus James, greif schnell und effizient an! Das ist ein Tackle, der sich sehen lassen kann!", rief er mit vor stolz geschwellter Brust und setzte sich erschöpft auf eine am Rand stehende Bank. „Das reicht fürs erste, gut gemacht ihr zwei. Wie wär's, wenn wir das Joggen erstmal sein lassen, und zur lieben Professor Burnett und ihrem Ehemann gehen? Wir sind dort zum Mittagessen eingeladen."

James plumpste schwer atmend auf den Boden und maunzte leise. Feix hob ihn am Nackenfell hoch und ließ ihn in seinem Maul wie ein nasser Sack Fell hängen. Mitsuki holte den Pokeball von James heraus und ließ das kleine Fellbündel verschwinden. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die nassen Haare und wischte sich eine Schweißperle mit seinem Tanktop von der Stirn.

„Du bist bestimmt auch erschöpft, hmm? Keine Sorge, wir gehen erst noch ins Pokecenter und lassen euch zwei heilen. Ich kann währenddessen noch mein Ration Pokebohnen abholen. Und duschen müssen wir auch noch."

Später bei den Professoren:

Frisch geduscht und gebadet waren Mitsuki und seine Partner schon bei Professor Burnett und Professor Kukui angekommen und hatten erwartet, dass sie von beiden Hausbesitzern empfangen werden. Stattdessen öffnete ihnen Lilly die Tür.

„Guten Tag, Herr Mitsuki. Hallo Felix. Wir haben schon gewartet. Professor Burnett ist leider nicht anwesend, sie hat etwas wichtiges auf Akala zu erledigen. Irgendwas mit großen Türen oder so ähnlich."

Mitsuki erwiderte gespielt genervt: „ Dir auch einen schönen Tag Lilly, aber wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich einfach nur Duzen sollst, kein ‚Herr Mitsuki' oder so, verstanden?"

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, öffnete Lilly mit einem kleinen Lächeln die Haustür einen Spalt weiter und deutete den Gästen mit einer flüssigen Bewegung, in das Haus einzutreten.

Nachdem unsere Helden sich mit vollem Bauch etwas ausgeruht hatten, war es Zeit für das Fest. Gemütlich spazierten Mitsuki, Kukui und Lilly auf Route 1 entlang, bis sie an den Toren Lili'is von Tali und seinem Großvater begrüßt wurden.

Beide winkten der kleinen Gruppe zu und Hala hieß sie freudig Willkommen: „Es freut mich, dass ihr drei an dem heutigen Tag wieder in unser bescheidenes Dorf gekommen seid. Kapu-Riki wird sich auch freuen, dass ihr da seid."

Tali hüpfte aufgeregt umher und brabbelte irgendwas vor sich hin, sprach aber so schnell, dass ihn keiner verstand.

„Tali, sprich bitte langsamer, wenn du mit anderen sprechen willst, sonst versteht dich keiner. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder doch?", fragt Mitsuki ihn mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.

Tali wurde abrupt ruhiger und entschuldigte sich schnell. Etwas langsamer, aber mit derselben Energie wie vorher, erklärte er, warum er so aufgeregt sei: „Ich freue mich halt so sehr auf die Kämpfe gegen dich und Lilly, ich kann es kaum erwarten!"

Lilly wurde bleich und rief mit geweiteten Augen: „Käm-, Kämpfe? Ich kann aber nicht kämpfen, weder gegen dich, noch gegen Mitsuki." Ihre Augen wurden wässerig und sie wurde hysterischer: „Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, was ich machen muss! Ich hätte niemals Trainer werden sollen."

Kukui reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, mit dem sie sich die Nase schnäuzte und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Er redete behutsam auf sie ein: „Es ist doch nichts schlimmes daran, wenn man so wie du ahnungslos Train er wird. So haben viele angefangen, mich eingeschlossen. Und du hast dir von unserer Arbeit schon einiges an Vorwissen angeeignet, also wirst du das schon schaffen. Und wenn du wirklich nicht kämpfen willst, dann musst du das nur sagen, es zwingt dich keiner, etwas zu tun, was du nicht willst. Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal erklären, warum ihr überhaupt gegeneinander kämpfen sollt. Alle zwei Jahre gibt es ein Fest zu Ehren Kapu-Rikis hier in Lili'i. Traditionellerweise kämpfen die neuesten Trainer dann gegeneinander, sodass Kapu-Riki ihr Potenzial erkenne, ihre spirituelle Energie erwecke und vor Gefahren beschützen möge. Da die neuesten Trainer nun mal ihr drei seid, seid ihr diejenigen, die kämpfen würden."

Hala stimmte ihm nickend zu und führte die Erklärung fort: „Allerdings ist Lilly tatsächlich nicht so erfahren wie Tali, der mit Pokémon-Kämpfen aufgewachsen ist und schon gar nicht so erfahren wie Mitsuki, der schon ein paar Jahre lang Trainer ist. Deshalb wird Lilly gegen Tali kämpfen, der Gewinner kämpft dann gegen Mitsuki. Es werden eins-gegen-eins Kämpfe sein, um Lilly entgegen zu kommen. Ihr habt noch ein paar Minuten Zeit, um euch vorzubereiten. Wir sehen uns dann auf der erhobenen Kampffläche dort oben."

Er verließ die kleine Gruppe und redete mit den anderen Anwesenden. Lilly, Tali und Mitsuki trennten sich und sprachen mit ihren Pokémon über die bevorstehenden Kämpfe und welche Strategie sie benutzen wollten. Professor Kukui gesellte sich zu Hala.

Als es an der Zeit war, dass gekämpft wurde, stellte Hala sich auf die Mitte der Kampfbühne und rief mit lauter Stimme: „Guten Abend meine lieben Gäste und herzlich willkommen zum Fest des Schutzpatrons Kapu-Riki. Wie ihr sicher fast alle wisst, kämpfen die neuen Trainer jedes Jahrganges in einem Turnier gegeneinander, um von Kapu-Rikis Energie erfüllt zu werden. Da wir letztes Jahr auf Mele-Mele keinen neuen Trainer hatten, werden nur die diesjährigen neuen Pokemontrainer gegeneinander kämpfen. Allerdings befindet sich unter ihnen auch ein erfahrener Trainer, der gestern auf der Einführungszeremonie auch seine offizielle Trainerbescheinigung für Alola erhalten hat. Aus diesem Grund werden erst die anderen beiden Trainer gegeneinander kämpfen und der Gewinner darf dann gegen Mitsuki, den erfahrenen Trainer antreten.

Tali, Lilly, kommt bitte auf das Kampffeld und wählt euer Pokémon aus. Ich werde euer Schiedsrichter sein. Es wird eins-gegen-eins gekämpft. Derjenige, dessen Pokémon zuletzt steht, hat gewonnen. Seid ihr bereit?"

Beide nickten nervös und zückten ihren Pokeball. Tali ließ ein Pichu frei, Lilly wählte ihr Robball.

„Es geht los! Pichu und Tali gegen Robball und Lilly! Der Kampf beginnt!"

Tali reagierte als erstes und rief voller Kampfgeist: „Los Pichu, Donnerschock auf Robball!"

Lilly schüttelte aus Frust den Kopf und befiehl ihrem Robball auszuweichen, was allerdings nicht vollständig klappte, denn Robball wurde von Pichus Donnerschock getroffen. Entsetzt rief Lilly ihrem Pokémon zu: „Robball, geht es dir gut?" Robball drehte sich um und signalisiert ihr, dass es ihm gut ginge. „Dann benutz' Pfund, zeigen wir es ihnen, los!"

Doch Tali ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und war sich seines Sieges sicher: „Pichu, lass es kommen, dann Donnerschock!"

Während die zwei Pokémon aufeinanderprallten, entstand eine Wolke aus aufgewirbeltem Dreck und versperrte allen die Sicht. Als sich diese wieder entfernt hatte, war das Ergebnis des Kampfes klar erkennbar: Robball lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden und Talis Pichu thronte über ihm.

Hala hob seinen Arm und verkündete das Ende des Kampfes: „Robball ist besiegt, Pichu hat gewonnen! Der Sieger ist somit Tali! Herzlichen Glückwunsch mein Junge. Lilly, ich will, dass du dich nicht von der Niederlage entmutigen lässt und stärker wirst."

Lilly holte Robball zurück in seinen Ball und nickte verständnisvoll: „Ich werde mir Ihren Rat zu Herzen nehmen, Inselkönig Hala! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Sieg Tali."

Tali tat es Lilly gleich und ließ sein Pichu wieder in dessen Pokeball verschwinden. Er ging in die Mitte der Bühne und schüttelte dort mit Lilly die Hände. „Das war ein guter Kampf Lilly, du musst nur noch schneller reagieren, dann werden du und Robball ein noch stärkeres Team werden, vertrau mir!", riet Tali seiner Gegnerin und grinste dabei. „Wo bleibt Mitsuki, ich will kämpfen!"

Lilly verließ die Bühne und Hala räusperte sich: „Wir fangen mit der zweiten Rund der Kämpfe an. Tali gegen Mitsuki. Es gelten die gleichen Regeln wie grade eben. Bitte wählt eure Pokémon aus."

Mitsuki wählte James, da dieser noch Kampferfahrung gebrauchen konnte. Talis Wahl traf dieses Mal auf sein Bauz, dass kampfeslustig ein paar Runden im Kreis flog.

Hala erhob seine Stimme wieder und rief: „Der zweite Kampf findet statt! Flamiau tritt gegen Bauz an! Der Kampf beginnt!"

Dieses Mal war es Mitsuki, der als erstes reagierte und seinem Flamiau befiehl, auf das Bauz Glut einzusetzen. Flamiau sprang in die Luft und speite mehrere kleine Feuerbälle nacheinander auf das Bauz.

Talis Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „Weich ihnen aus Bauz und dann benutz Tackle!"

Doch grade als Bauz Tackle einsetzte, blies ihm Flamiau eine Glut in das Gesicht, bevor es selber von Bauz getroffen wurde.

Beide Trainer riefen vor Sorge den Namen ihres Pokémon und waren heilfroh, als beide wieder aufstanden.

Mitsuki ergriff wieder die Initiative und holte zum vernichtenden Gegenschlag aus: „Los James, Tackle, genauso, wie wir es geübt haben!"

Doch anstatt eines Tackles, setzte James eine andere Attacke ein und schleckte Bauz mit einer langen, dunkelblauen Zunge einmal über das ganze Gesicht. Wie festgefroren blieb Bauz stehen und wurde paralysiert.

„Gut so James!", rief Mitsuki erfreut, „Jetzt benutz Tackle, um ihm den Rest zu geben!"

Flamiau reagierte sofort und traf Bauz, trotz der verzweifelt flehenden Rufe seines Trainers auszuweichen, und ließ ihn bewusstlos umfallen.

Hala hob seinen Arm wieder und verkündete den Sieger der Kämpfe: „Flamiau hat gewonnen, Der Sieger ist Mitsuki, herzlichen Glückwunsch an euch."

Mitsuki rannte auf James zu, nahm ihn auf den Arm und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er bedankte sich bei seinem Pokémon für den guten Kampf und holte es in seinen Pokeball zurück.

Tali tat es ihm gleich und rief sein Bauz auch in dessen Pokeball. Beide Trainer gaben sich in der Mitte der Bühne die Hand und grinsten sich an. Tali fing begeistert an zu reden: „Wow, Mitsuki-Sensei, du bist echt gut im Kämpfen. Aber glaub' ja nicht, dass du immer gewinnen wirst, nur weil du mehr Erfahrung hast als ich, verstanden?" Mitsuki schmunzelte und erwiderte frech: „Wir werden ja sehen, wer am Ende stärker ist. Und lass das -Sensei bitte sein, du bist nicht mehr mein Schüler, von heute an sind wir Rivalen, alles klar?"

Professor Kukui und Lilly traten aus der Menge der Schaulustigen hervor und beglückwünschten Mitsuki, der wiederrum Tali durch die Haare wuschelte.

Nachdem alle ordentlich gefeiert und gegessen hatten, war es an der Zeit, das Fest zu verlassen. Mitsuki und die zwei frischgebackenen Pokemontrainer gingen zum Pokecenter auf Route 1 und Kukui blieb noch, um mit dem Inselkönig Hala über die Zukunft zu philosophieren.

Im Pokemoncenter begrüßte eine schläfrige Schwester Joy unsere Helden und nahm ihnen ihre Pokémon ab. „Ihr bekommt sie gleich zurück, wartet bitte ein paar Minuten.", sprach sie gähnend und schlurfte in einen Raum hinter der Theke, mit den Pokébällen auf einem Tablett.

Mitsuki ging zum Café und bestellte sich einen Sananasaft, für Tali eine Limonade und für Lilly bestellte eine Kuhmuh-Milch. „Das macht dann 594 Pokedollar. Ich mache dir deine Getränke sofort.", sagte der ältere Mann an der Bar mit ruhiger Stimme. „Sind die zweideine? Du bist doch noch so jung!" Mitsuki schmunzelte und lehnte sich an die Theke. „Nein, sie sind nicht meine leiblichen Kinder, ich bin mehr wie ein Onkel oder großer Bruder für die Beiden. Aber mal unter uns: Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, mich um beide als Vater zu kümmern. Ich mag vielleicht gut mit Kindern auskommen und die Lehrer- beziehungsweise Onkel- oder großer Bruder-Rolle erfüllen können, aber ein Vater zu sein, ist was komplett anderes. Außerdem sind die Professoren mehr wie Eltern für die Kinder, als ich es jemals sein könnte."

Der Barmann verstummte und goss die letzten Tropfen der Milch in ein Glas und überreichte Mitsuki die Getränke. Dieser rief nach Lilly und Tali, die sich an einem der Tische leise unterhalten hatten. Gleichzeitig standen sie auf und holten sich ihre Erfrischung ab.

Mitsuki überreichte ihnen ihre Gläser und gab ihnen währenddessen einige Ratschläge, was das Trainerdasein anbelangt: „Da ihr jetzt auch Pokemontrainer seid, könnt ihr einmal am Tag eine Ration Pokebohnen im Café eines beliebigen Pokémoncenter abholen. Dazu bekommt ihr eine Stempelkarte und bekommt dann einen Stempelabdruck. Wenn ihr einen Pokédex habt, dann geht das Ganze auch elektronisch."

Eine Viertelstunde später waren die Getränke ausgetrunken und die Pokémon geheilt. Alle drei bedankten sich bei dem netten Mann an der Bar und bei Schwester Joy und verließen das Center. Sie schlenderten gemeinsam auf Route 1 entlang, bis sie an der Weggabelung in Richtung Lili'i, Pokémonlabor und dem Küstenteil der 1. Route ankamen. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich und Mitsuki ließ Felix und James aus ihren Bällen. Felix hatte sich nach dem Training ausruhen wollen und hat seinen Trainer deswegen nicht begleitet.

Zusammen gingen sie nach Hause und schliefen dort sofort ein, als ihre müden Körper die weichen Kissen ihrer Betten berührten.


	5. Alola! Pokedexe sind out, Rotom in!

Alola! Neue Gegner tauchen auf!

**1st POV:**

Ein Klingeln ertönte und riss mich aus meinem wohlverdientem Schlaf nach gestern Abend. Gerne hätte ich weitergeschlafen, aber das Klingeln hörte nicht auf und Felix war bestimmt auch schon wach und würde mich nicht wieder schlafen lassen. James schlummerte noch seelenruhig auf seinem neuen Kissen.

Das ominöse Geräusch war mein Pokédex aus Kalos. Das konnte nur eins heißen, entweder waren meine Freunde in Kalos mitten in der Nacht (eigentlich frühen Abend, aber wen interessiert's) wach und vermissten mich, oder Kukui ist mal wieder viel zu früh aufgestanden und wollte irgendwas von mir.

Das irgendwas stellte sich als Lilly heraus, die mich jeden Augenblick abholen sollte, weil der gute Kukui mal wieder zu tief in seinen Forschungen steckte. Also hieß es: Anziehen. Irgendetwas leichtes, lockeres, damit man sich gut bewegen kann und einem die Hitze nichts ausmacht. Schnell ließen sich ein helles T-Shirt, eine Shorts, Sneaker-Socken und Turnschuhe, sowie einen großen Rucksack finden.

Felix hatte derweil James aufgeweckt und ihm sein Futter gegeben. Ja, Felix kann für sich und andere dank seiner sensationellen psychischen Kräfte sorgen, was mir unglaublich viel Arbeit abnimmt. Ich schnappte mir einen Malasada, der einsam in seiner Tüte auf dem Küchentisch lag und verschlang ihn kurzerhand.

Dann schnell noch eben unter die Dusche springen, anziehen, James in seinen Pokeball rufen, Pokédex, Geldbeutel, Schlüssel, leere Pokébälle, Tränke, und Wasserflaschen sowie ein paar Riegel in den Rucksack packen und dann konnte es losgehen.

3rd POV:

Während Lilly ungeduldig klingelte, sprinteten Mitsuki und Felix schon die Treppen herunter, hielten keuchend vor der Tür an und öffneten diese mit Schwung. Er grinste Lilly an und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. „Guten Morgen Lilly! Ich nehme an, dass du hier bist um uns zu Kukui zu bringen?" Perplex nickte Lilly und richtete ihre Haare. „Bitte tuen Sie das nicht noch einmal, Herr Mitsuki. Ich werde Sie und Felix jetzt zu Professor Kukui begleiten."

Zügig drehte Lilly sich um und ging in Richtung Labor. Mitsuki und Felix folgten ihr schnell. Während Mitsuki einen Meter hinter ihr war, trottete Felix direkt an Lillys Seite und stupste sie ein paarmal mit seinem Kopf an, bis Lilly sich endlich erweichen ließ und ihn strichelte. So leise flüsternd, dass man es kaum hören konnte, sagte sie: „Entschuldige Mitsuki, ich weiß, ich soll dich nicht siezen." Sie drehte sich Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen um. Mitsuki lächelte zurück und fing an aufzuholen, bis er nun auch schließlich neben Lilly und Felix lief. „So Lilly, hast du schon weitere Pokémon für dein Team im Auge?"

Beim Labor angekommen, fanden sie den Professor mit einem Wuffels vor. Kukui spornte das Pokémon an, ihn weiter anzugreifen. Lilly seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Jetzt bröckelt bestimmt wieder der ganze Putz von der Decke und verursacht Löcher in meinen Klamotten und das ganze Haus wird schmutzig. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr den Professor so erleben müsst. Er lässt sich auch nicht davon abhalten Pokémonattacken an sich testen zu lassen. Irgendwann wird er sich einmal verletzten."

Sie öffnete die Tür, ließ Mitsuki und Felix hinein und rief in den Keller: „Professor, Mitsuki ist da! Können sie bitte aufhören sich in Verletzungsgefahr zu begeben und die Gäste begrüßen?" Man hörte ein Rumpeln und darauf schnelle Schritte eine Treppe hochrasen. „Ah, Mitsuki, herzlich willkommen!", keuchte er, „Lilly, danke fürs herbringen unserer Gäste. Eigentlich sollte Tali auch jeden Moment kommen, er verspätet sich wohl etwas. Der Grund warum ich euch hierhergebeten habe, ist in dieser Box hier. Es handelt sich um sehr fortschrittliche Technik und seltene Exemplare: Den Rotom-Pokédex!" Kukui öffnete den kleinen Karton und brachte drei Pokédexe zum Vorschein: Einen weißen, einen blauen und einen in grün. „Noch sind sie nicht vollständ-"

„Seht mal, wen die frische Meerbriese hereingeweht hat!", rief Tali, der sich seines zu-spät-seins nicht bewusst war. Kukui war erfreut und brachte Tali kurz auf den Stand der Dinge. „Wie ich schon eben gesagt hatte, sind diese Pokédexe noch nicht vollständig und brauchen noch einen essentiellen Part. Na kommt, meine kleinen Freunde!" Es erschienen drei Lichtblitze, die nach kurzem Herumschwirren in die Pokédexe fuhren.

Erschrocken klammerte sich Lilly an Tali und ließ ihn erleichtert wieder los, als das Spektakel vorbei war. Mitsuki hingegen war fasziniert von den drei Pokédexen, die nun in der Luft schwebten und sprechen konnten! Lilly fasste sich als erstes und fragte den Professor sofort, was das denn für Blitze gewesen waren. Kukui antwortete mit einem leichten Grinsen: „Nun meine liebe Lilly, du hast somit einen weiteren Fortschritt der Technik erlebt! Das waren Rotom, eines pro Pokédex. Sie werden euch bei eurer Reise begleiten und besonders in euch unbekanntem Gebiet hilfreich sein. Natürlich sind die normalen Funktionen eines Pokédexes auch enthalten, also das Aufzeichnen von Daten über Pokémon, ihre Habitate und Verhaltensmuster, sowie Attacken und so weiter! Diese Rotom-Pokédexe sind extra auf euch zugeschnitten: Talis konzentriert sich hauptsächlich auf gern genutzte Strategien und verschiedenste Pokémon, der von Lilly eher auf die Basisgrundlagen eines guten Trainings und Mitsukis ist auf die Daten von wilden Pokémon und die Navi-Funktion. Wie ihr seht, unterstützt der Rotom-Dex euch in den Gebieten, in denen es euch noch an Wissen fehlt. Nun, Lilly, dein Rotom-Dex ist der weiße, Talis der grüne und für Mitsuki ist der blaue."

Begeistert von dem Geschenk des Professors fing Tali sofort an sich mit seinem Pokédex zu unterhalten und ihm seine Pokémon vorzustellen. Lilly beäugte ihren Rotom-Dex noch etwas misstrauisch, ließ sich dann aber doch erweichen und fing eine leise Konversation mit dem Rotom an. Mitsuki hingegen, war etwas perplex und konnte es nicht richtig glauben, dass er einen neuen Pokédex geschenkt bekommen hatte! „Kukui, bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich habe doch noch einen Pokédex, der auch funktioniert. Sicher, dass du den nicht lieber jemandem anderen geben willst?" Kukui antwortete gelassen, so als ob er diese Reaktion bei seinem Cousin schon erwartet hatte: „Na klar, ansonsten hätte ich ihn ja nicht extra für dich auf die Habitate der Pokémon spezialisiert. Außerdem sollte Rotom die Daten von deinem anderen Pokédex auf sich laden können. Probiert es doch einfach aus, ich bin mir sicher, dass es klappen wird."

Mitsuki nahm den Kalos-Pokédex aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt ihn vor seinem Rotom-Dex in die Luft. „_Beep-Beep, Daten stehen zur Übertragung bereit, soll Übertragung begonnen werden?" _Ertönte es von Mitsukis Pokédex und Rotom wartete auf sein Einverständnis. Mit einem kurzen nicken gab Mitsuki das Signal, die Dateien zu übertragen. „_Beep-Beep, Daten werden übertragen, bitte warte kurz. Daten sind vollständig übertragen, schön sie kennenzulernen, Herr Mitsuki, wie geht es ihnen?" _, ertönte es von dem Rotom-Dex.

Mitsuki war erleichtert, dass man die Daten von seinem alten Pokédex auf den neuen übertragen konnte, denn so musste er nicht all seine Kontakte neu einspeichern, nicht dass es viele gewesen wären, eigentlich nur Professor Platan, Valerie, Sina und Dexio, sowie Kukui und ein paar meiner Kollegen, eingeschlossen der Direktorin.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns gegenseitig unsere Kontaktinformationen geben, dann können wir auch untereinander kommunizieren und müssen nicht immer den Professor als Vermittler benutzen", schlug Lilly schüchtern vor. Tali war sofort einverstanden und Mitsuki stimmte auch zu. In den nächsten Minuten wurde emsig Trainer-IDs und weitere Kontaktinformationen ausgetauscht. Währenddessen machten es sich die Pokémons auf einem der unzähligen großen Sitzkissen bequem und lernten sich besser kennen.

Die angenehme Atmosphäre wurde von einem Klingeln unterbrochen. Kukui entschuldigte sich kurz, las etwas auf seinem Pokédex, runzelte die Stirn und tippte dann eine Nachricht. Er räusperte sich kurz, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Truppe für sich zu gewinnen. „Ich habe grade von einem Bekannten eine Nachricht bekommen, dass er gleich am Hafen von Hauholi-City sei, Lilly, könntest du ihn vielleicht abholen und hierher bringen? Wir wollten nachher noch etwas besprechen."

Lilly wollte grade ihr Einverständnis geben, als Mitsuki ihr ins Wort viel: „Lilly hat heute schon genug getan und ich muss sowieso in die Richtung, da kann ich auch einen kleinen Abstecher zum Hafen machen. Außerdem hatten meine Pokémon noch nicht viel Bewegung heute. Wer ist also dieser Bekannte?"

Kukui war für einen kleinen Moment von Mitsukis Tatendrang verwundert, stimmte dann aber doch schließlich zu: „Na gut, aber nur, weil du ihn kennen solltest. Sein Name ist Elima."

Mitsukis Augen weiteten sich: „DER Elima? Der super bekannte Ex-Eliteschülerder Pokémonschule? Als ob ich den nicht kennen würde! Elima ist im Kollegium besser bekannt, als der Vorname der Direktorin! Es ist schade, dass ich ihn nie kennengelernt habe. Aber das kann ich ja gleich nachholen." Mitsuki grinste und schaute Felix an: „Hast du das gehört Felix? Wir werden Elima kennenlernen! Ich bin so gespannt, wie er ist!" Er wendete sich wieder zu den anderen.

Tali war genauso begeistert von Elima wie Mitsuki es war und wollte unbedingt mitkommen. Lilly, die von Neugier gepackt war, äußerte auch den Wunsch, mit nach Hauholi City zu kommen: „Bitte, Professor Kukui, ich habe auch noch ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen, ich möchte auch mit!"

Kukui seufzte und gab Lilly sein Einverständnis, auch wenn er es nicht mochte, wenn Lilly so oft außer Haus war, sie war nicht sehr stark und er hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass einige Unruhestifter auf Mele-Mele ihr Unwesen treiben sollten. Allerdings waren auch Tali und Mitsuki bei ihr. Er wusste, dass die beiden Lilly vor allem verteidigen würden, egal wie stark der Gegner sei. In dem letzten Jahr war Lilly besonders ihm, seiner Frau und Mitsuki ans Herz gewachsen. Er verabschiedete das Trio und winkte ihnen zum Abschied, bevor er sich wieder an seine Forschungsarbeit machte.

Als die drei in Hauholi City ankamen, stoppte Tali und rief Lilly und Mitsuki zu sich: „Schaut mal, was da auf dem Plakat steht: Trainer mit Rotomdex aufgepasst! Das neueste Upgrade auf dem Markt! Der Pokémon-Sucher! Jetzt an der Tourist-Information abholen!" Lilly legte ihren Kopf schief und fragte mit großen Augen: „Pokémon-Sucher? Was ist das?" Mitsuki begab sich in eine belehrende Position antwortete ihr: „Das, meine liebe Lilly, ist eine Erweiterung für deinen Rotom-Pokédex, es beinhaltet mehr Speicherplatz und eine bessere Qualität von Bildern, perfekt also, um Fotos von Pokémon zu schießen und sie dann über die Internet-Funktion hochzuladen." Begeistert schnappte sich Tali die Arme von Mitsuki und Lilly und zog sie in Richtung Tourist-Info. Felix schüttelte seinen Kopf und folgte ihnen schnell, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren.

In der Tourist-Info begrüßte eine nette Dame das Trio und entdeckte ihre Inselwanderschaftsabzeichen. Sie wollte anfangen zu reden, als Tali schon seinen Mund geöffnet hatte und sehr schnell anfing zu reden: „Sie sind doch für die Tourist-Info zuständig, oder? Wir haben das Plakat mit dem Update für den Rotomdex gesehen und wollten es auf unseren Rotom-Dexen installieren lassen! Können sie das machen? Wie lange würde das dauern?" Mitsuki gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und entschuldigte sich bei der Dame mit einem leichten Lächeln, was sie erwiderte und die drei Trainer bat, ihre Pokédexe vorzuzeigen, damit sie das Upgrade installieren kann. Nach ein paar Minuten war die ganze Prozedur auch schon vorbei und das Trio stand vor der Tourist-Information und probierte die neue Funktion ihrer Rotom-Dexe aus. Es entstanden einige Gruppenbilder, die Mitsuki auch gleich an Kukui schickte.

Lilly entdeckte eine Boutique und verabschiedete sich: „Ich muss mir ein paar neue Kleider besorgen, die alten sind schon ganz kaputt von den Experimenten, die Professor Kukui immer durchführt." Mitsuki konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass das ziemlich kostspielig werden würde und gab Lilly daher den Tipp, sich eine Art Laborkittel oder etwas teurere, aber dafür mit festem Stoff gemachte, Kleider zu kaufen. „Ich habe in Kalos auch immer kaputte Klamotten gehabt, wenn ich für Professor Platan bei Experimenten assistieren durfte. Nachdem ich mir einen Laborkittel besorgt hatte, waren Löcher in meiner Kleidung Geschichte. Wollen wir uns gegen drei Uhr am Pokécenter dort treffen? Dann sollten wir alle mit unserem Kram fertig sein und können uns noch eine kleine Erfrischung im Café besorgen." Tali und Lilly willigten ein und alle verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Tali ging schnurstracks ins Pokécenter, bevor er zum nächstgelegenen Malasada-Laden rennen würde und Lilly verschwand in der Boutique.

Mitsuki setzte gut gelaunt seinen Weg zum Hafen fort. Als er fast dort ankam, winkte ihn ein älterer Herr zu sich und flüsterte ihm zu: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du jetzt zum Hafen willst? Dieses Team Skull soll dort grade sein. Wenn du keinen Ärger willst, halte dich lieber von ihnen fern." Mitsuki dankte dem Mann für seinen Rat, ging aber trotzdem weiter. Wenn Elima grade am Hafen angekommen sein sollte, dann müsste er auf diese Typen treffen und das wollte Mitsuki sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Am Hafen angekommen, war von Ärger keine Spur, nur ein junger Trainer mit einem Farbeagle und einem Evoli stand am Ufer. „Bist du Elima?", fragte Mitsuki gespannt. Der Junge fuhr sich durch die Haare und antwortete gelassen: „Dann musst du Mitsuki sein, der neue Lehrer an meiner alten Schule. Professor Kukui hat mir schon von dir erzählt. Du sollst mich abholen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe." Mitsuki nickte und begrüßte Elima mit einem kurzen Händedruck. „Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Schön dich kenn-" „Wen haben wir denn da, hmm? Elima, den schwächsten aller Prüfungs-Kapitäne, yo. Wenn du keinen Ärger willst, dann lass deine Pokémon rüberwachsen, aber schnell, yo!" Zwei Teenager bauten sich vor Elima und Mitsuki auf. Sie hatten beide blaue Haare und, wenn es nach Mitsuki ging, einen schrecklichen Modegeschmack. Zu viel schwarz und zu viele Totenköpfe. Beide fingen an seltsame Bewegungen zu machen, was wohl Tanzbewegungen darstellen sollten. Der linke fing an zu reden: „Krieg das in deinen Schädel rein, du Lackaffe, wir von Team Skull haben nicht nur die dicksten Schädel, sondern sind auch noch die stärksten Trainer in ganz Alola, merk dir das in deinem Schädel!"


End file.
